


Unrequited

by smokesletsgoboys



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesletsgoboys/pseuds/smokesletsgoboys
Summary: Michael and Tanner explore their feelings... And have sex.
Relationships: Tanner Malmedal/Michael Mantez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the shit is inaccurate but ignore it OKAY don't be picky just let em fuck okay 😔 ignore any typos.

It was around 6:35am, about three hours before they're scheduled to shoot today's video. Every day, Tanner and Michael have to set everything up beforehand. Cameras, props, products, lighting, etc. 

Michael had just arrived, and he made his way to Tanner's office. Immediately, the blonde looks up and beams, "Michael! Uh- where's your coat? It's cold out," he says, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh," Michael chuckled, "I didn't want to be late, just ran out the house I guess," Tanner shook his head, reaching his arm out and placing his hand on Michael's arm.

Cold as ice.

"You're freezing dude… come here," he stands and opens his arms.

"No, Tanner, I'm fine really-"

"The fuck you are!" and with that, he grabs him and pulls him close against his chest. Michael was fighting against the grip, but he quickly melted into the warmth. 

He grabbed onto his shirt and held him tight. Tanner rubbed up his arms and back. Michael could hear his heartbeat and steady breathing. His mind wandered.

Tanner's scent filled his head, and the feeling of his rough hands on his soft skin left him wanting more. He wanted so much more.

Michael gently shoves him back, pushing him into his chair. Tanner looked up at him with confused bright blue eyes. He just smiled and whispered, "Shhh," as he climbed into his lap.

Tanner looked up at him and rested his hands on his hips. Intoxicating. The innocent look on his face made Michael want him even more. The curiosity in his eyes burned deep.

Michael shifts his weight gently and watches as Tanner squirms. He pressed his ass against him, causing the boy to let out a sweet moan. He liked it. 

"Michael, do you know what you're doing to me right now?" he struggled to speak, voice breathy and just below a whisper. 

The man tilts his head innocently and gives him a soft smile, "No, Tanner…  _ what am I doing?"  _ the change of tone caused Tanner to shiver. He threw his head back and closed his eyes when Michael expertly moved his hips again. He pursed his lips to hold in every noise he wanted to make.

Tanner was hard and Michael could feel it… thinking about how nicely it'd fit. 

"You're… you're really handsome-" he says, refusing to look into those big brown eyes. He brings a hand up to the boys chin, running a thumb across his lips.

"What am I doing to you, Tanner?" he watched as a beautiful pink dusted the boys cheeks. Michael lifts himself up, so his ass is no longer pressed against him.

Tanner immediately bucks his hips, groaning with disappointment at the lack of friction, "You're making me hard…" he said, his voice strained and full of lust. Rough hands grip at Michael's thighs.

"I know, I can feel it," he whispers, lips centimeters away, eyes locking for the first time. Michael runs his hand under Tanner's shirt and feels up his chest, feeling his warmth and running a thumb over his hard nipple.

He can't take his eyes off of Michael, his stomach churning with pleasure.

"I wanna feel it somewhere else," Michael drags out the sentence, his hand coming dangerously close to the boy's erection. Tanner inhales sharply, eyes locked on Michael's hand.

"W-where?" he stutters, breathless.

Michael swiftly lifts Tanner's shirt over his head and then his own, gripping at the boys hips and grinding his ass against his hard clothed cock.

He moans loud, unable to deny how badly he wanted it. He wanted more… so much more. The way Michael's messy hair fell right in front of his face, the way he moved expertly on top of him. No girl has ever made him feel this way.

"My mouth first…" Michael whispered as he climbed down and positioned himself in between the boys legs. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, leaving his boxers on.

The brunette ran a hand up Tanner's thighs, lustful eyes looking up at him as he played with the waistband. Michael leans down and licks a stripe up to the tip, sucking slightly through the cloth.

"Fuck, Michael please!" he exclaims desperately. He smirks and places a trail of kisses down his thighs, left hand feeling up his chest. 

"Okay… Pull it out for me then."

Tanner's face flushed red, his throat dry, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Michael sat back, he wanted to get a good view.

"I'm too embarrassed," he says, hands covering himself. Michael just smirked and threw his head back, his hand trailing down to his own erection. He touched himself through his jeans, moaning like a beautiful whore.

He looked into Tanner's eyes while he touched himself, biting his bottom lip, earning a pretty moan from the boy. Tanner was fixated on the man in front of him, his face burning.

Michael then stops, smiling and chuckling softly to himself. He sat up straight again, "So,  _ daddy,  _ take it out for me… Let me see what I'm gonna have shoved up my ass."

Tanner let out a low groan, reaching into his boxers and giving himself a squeeze before pulling it out. Michael hummed and bit his lip, adoring the size and the look of it. Pale with a red flushed tip, probably so pretty covered in cum.

"Touch yourself. Don't stop until I say so," Michael ordered, watching as Tanner's hand twitched, obviously embarrassed. He started with slow, soft strokes from the. He couldn't make eye contact with Michael.

"Here, maybe this will speed you up."

Michael positioned himself in between the boys legs and placed his hands on either one of his thighs. He leans down swiftly and licks his balls, taking one in his mouth. Tanner moans suddenly, his hand now moving a little faster.

"Fuck, Michael…" he says breathlessly.

Michael's tongue slightly brushed the tip, taking it into his mouth and swallowing the precum. He smiled to himself and took it further, loving how Tanner obeyed him and continued to touch himself. He swirled his tongue around the tip and bobbed his head, earning sweet noises from the boy.

"M-Michael you're gonna make me cum if you don't stop," Tanner says, gripping the base of his cock. Michael pulls off with a pop and leaves a trail of kisses all the way up his thighs, to his chest, neck, and cheeks. Tanner's eyes were closed and his head swayed slightly. Pure bliss.

Their lips then crashed together, both tongues exploring each other's mouths. Michael loved the taste. Tanner was still touching himself, making sure to obey Michael… Even if he was struggling not to cum. He pulls away and licks Tanner's lips playfully, then attaches himself to his neck. Leaving dark hickeys.

Tanner would've gotten angry, with no way he could hide them from the camera or his co-workers… But he didn't care with Michael. He was a mess, this man really knew how to work him.

"You're really good at listening, you can stop now" he whispers as he rubs the boys thighs, biting down softly on sensitive skin.

" _ You're _ really good at  _ this,"  _ he replied, hands rested on Michael's hips. He couldn't stop imagining what it would feel like to be inside a man… To be inside Michael. His cock twitched, mind wandering to places it's never been before.

Michael hummed in response, caught off guard by a large hand gripping the front of his jeans. He moaned, looking up into Tanner's eyes. He melted into the man immediately, unable to keep up his dominance.

"Strip for me, baby," Tanner says in a low, raspy voice that sends waves of heat though Michael's body.

"Yes sir," he replied quickly, standing up and unbuttoning his pants, letting them fall to his ankles and stepping out of them. He watched as Tanner's gaze fell, eyes locked on the prize just waiting for Michael to reveal it. The hunger in his hooded blue eyes devoured him.

He curls his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and slowly stepping out of them. He ran a hand down his chest and his stomach, then turning around and bending himself over Tanner's desk.

"Oh, fuck," Tanner moans, standing up and making his way over to him. He grabs his hips and admires the view, "Your ass is so fucking pretty…"

Michael grinned, "Ruin it, daddy."

The blonde pressed his cock up against his asshole, "Love when you call me that," he moans, rubbing his tip along the smooth surface of Michael's ass. 

"You want me, don't you?" Tanner growled, strong hand landing a firm smack on Michael's left asscheek, rubbing it afterwards to calm the sting. Michael moaned loud, shaking his ass to tease the man. Tanner watched as his carmel colored skin turned pink where his hand landed before.

"So bad…" Michael said.

"I bet you do, you little slut."

Michael smiled and bit his lip as Tanner's fingers found their way into his hair.. Grabbing a fistfull and pulling his head back. He grinds his ass against the boys cock desperately, nearly screaming out in pleasure once he pushes it in.

"Fuck! You're so tight." 

Michael hummed to himself and made soft noises… taking in every inch. Tanner leans down and places kisses on the back of Michael's neck, hands running down his sides to comfort him. 

"Am I hurting you?" Tanner's voice was low and rough, but so soft and caring. This earned a little noise from Michael.

"No, keep going…"

The blonde paused in his movements and kissed the man's shoulder blades, finding his hand and letting their fingers entwine. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck and placing soft kisses, he noticed Michael's legs begin to shake. He grabs his hips and holds him up firmly.

Once he was all the way in, and Michael's ass was pressed against him, Tanner let out a blissful moan. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to be inside Michael, how tight he was, and how sexy he looked bent over. Tanner immediately hit his prostate, causing the man to let out a breathy moan.

"You're so big, Tanner… fuck me!"

With that, he gripped his hips harder and began thrusting into him. Michael was a moaning mess under him. Tanner's hand found its way into Michael's precious locks and pulled his head back again, sinking his teeth into his throat and sucking softly while plowing into him.

He moaned as he felt the vibrations of Michael's noises. The man was beautiful, everyone knew that, but he would never have guessed he'd be this pretty under him.

"You like that?" Tanner says sweetly, leaning back and thrusting into him with everything he had.

"Y-yes! Fuck yes!"

The blonde smirked and with the palm of his hand, pushed his head down so his cheek pressed flat against the desk. Michael moaned even louder when he felt a warm hand smack his ass.

"Want me to cum inside?" his voice dropped several sexy octaves, and Michael's eyes rolled into the back of his head… Pleasure consuming him.

"Please cum inside me, please Tanner," he begged, pushing back to feel him deeper. It wasn't long after that when Tanner released into him, pulling Michael's hair as he called out his name.

"Michael, god _ dammit-"  _

He reaches around and grabs Michael's cock, stroking him slowly at first, and speeding up while giving him a few more hard thrusts. He stroked him faster and faster, concentrated on the strangled breathing below him. 

"Gonna cum…" he whispers calmly, eyes squeezed shut as he reaches his climax, covering Tanner's hand with his cum. He pulled out gently, watching as his own cum dripped slowly from his hole.

Michael was shaking, legs threatening to give out. Tanner grabs him and sits him up on the desk, getting in between his legs and admiring the mess he created. He leans in, slowly but surely, and presses their lips together. Tongues collide sweetly with the atmosphere filled with overwhelming emotions… bringing this unrequited love to an end.


End file.
